


Counter Balance

by kuro49



Series: Worn Roads Ahead [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, creeper!Charles, emotionally-yielding!Erik, slight hints of BDSM, teen+ because they get to have vague sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make a good team when Erik is willing and Charles can show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is open-ended, like everything that concerns Erik and Charles. But there might be mind-control involved.

They make a good team.

Or a better one than most who find each other at the borders of a watery grave (but who really does that?) This is about keeping the other standing, but that is probably a bad choice of words, and alive. This is a delicate case of pushing and pulling, hurting and healing. A survival tendency that should be written in their genes.

Only so far, they have accomplished some and dismissed the rest. But Charles still calls it salvation. Even when Erik knows it as an honest mistake.

“You’re horrible to me.”

He holds up his wrists and marvels at the ring of bruises circling each arm. He doesn’t pull down his collar and brandish the bites at his neck, or gesture to the specks of blood still on the sheets of the bed.

“I’m like this to anyone else.”

_So, this is nothing special?_

“No, not at all.”

Erik briefly closes his eyes and knows, three counties over and he will have him down on his knees, fingers spayed over his belt and lips parting with lick of those lips. There is something disturbingly wrong with the picture. But it’s beautiful.

Charles almost smiles but he catches himself at the last second, the one tick right before Erik’s gaze falls on him, like it always does.

“That’s a shame, Erik. People might actually like you.”

“Maybe that’s why, Charles.”

He gulps down the last of the scotch in his cup and doesn’t motion to pour himself another one.

XXX Kuro


End file.
